


“That was kind of hot.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: An accident leads to Garak learning more about his partner's interests.





	“That was kind of hot.”

Garak looked down the cliff to where Julian lay, his leg twisted out at an unnatural angle. Julian gaped back up at him, clearly still shocked by his sudden descent.

“My dear, are you alright?” Garak called, feeling a bit foolish for asking since the answer was obviously no.

Julian was silent for a moment, all business while he took stock of his injuries. “I’m afraid my leg is broken.” He let out a quick huff. “And with all the interference we can’t beam out of the cave.”

Garak looked around. There were enough points along the cliff that could potentially be used as foot and handholds that he could climb down to the level where Julian had landed when the ground had collapsed under him, but it would do no good for them both to be stuck there. That was when he spotted it: a narrow path that appeared to lead from the place where Julian had fallen to the outside where they could transport back to the runabout.

“Stay where you are. I’m coming down,” Garak said.

Julian exclaimed something, which Garak ignored while quickly scaling down the cliff. In one smooth motion, Garak lifted the doctor, who let out a startled squawk, into his arms and carried Julian out of the cave and into the light. As soon as they were clear of the cave, Julian called for the runabout to beam them aboard.

When they rematerialized, Garak knelt and gently lay the doctor on the floor of the runabout.

“Should I get the first aid kit?”

Julian nodded. “I’ll walk you through what to do.”

As Garak slowly helped Julian stand and carefully test his repaired leg, Julian chuckled. Garak gave him a questioning look.

“You’re going to think I’m ridiculous,” Julian muttered.

“Probably,” Garak agreed with a smile.

Julian let out a sigh. “When you had to carry me out of the cave, and you just picked me up like I weighed nothing… That was kind of hot.”

Garak laughed. “My dear, the way you get flustered about some of your interests is quite charming.”

A vibrant blush appeared on Julian’s face. “Shut up,” he muttered, embarrassed.

Garak smirked. “But Julian, I was just about to point out that if we were to set the runabout’s autopilot we would have several hours before we reached the station… In that time we could make excellent use of the runabout’s beds.” Julian perked up at that suggestion. “However,” Garak continued, “since you don’t want me to speak…”

Julian rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for Garak’s teasing, then he sighed. “That does sound like a wonderful idea, darling.”

A sly look was all the warning Julian received before Garak swept him into his arms and carried him to bed.


End file.
